


All Over You

by sinecure



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sextember, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryu's thoughts as Orihime is, um, occupied. (Sextember day 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and I make no money off of it.  
> A/N: Both are of age.

A whisper of a sound left Orihime's lips as Uryu groaned. He was already so close to coming and he'd only been in her mouth for a few minutes. While they'd been doing this for weeks now, his control still wasn't up to his standards. He often came too soon and left Orihime wanting.

Being able to make her come with his mouth or hand was always fun though.

The sensation of her wet mouth wrapped around him, the rhythm she'd set up--drawing his cock in and then suction while sliding him slowly back out again... lips and tongue, sucking hard, and then concentrating on the tip before sliding him out completely--was overwhelming him.

It was an all out assault on his senses.  
But he loved how she did this.

It wasn't just the feel of her mouth on him, or her hand wrapped tight around the base of his shaft. It was the sight of the trail of saliva from the tip of his cock to her pouty lips. It was the little noises she made in the back of her throat, a small hum that vibrated his flesh just the tiniest bit. It was the silky soft feel of her hair in his hands as he fisted them tighter, forcing himself not to hurt her or hold her still to thrust more quickly between her lips.

Orihime was killing him with sex, he was nearly convinced of that. He smirked and pushed his glasses up, thinking he was doing a fair job on Orihime as well if the way she screamed as she came was anything to go by.

A sliver of moonlight sliced through a crack in her curtains, lighting on her face. In her eyes, he caught a glimpse of... something. More than enjoyment. More than eagerness. This was devilishness in there.

The suction of her mouth grew stronger as her hand rose from his thigh to his balls. He nearly dropped to his knees, but managed to hold on to the sill, sending the curtains swinging wildly. It created a shadow and light tableau before him.

God, she was gorgeous.

The palm of her hand squeezed and rubbed his balls, bringing him so close to coming. Still her mouth moved, hotly, wetly, on his straining cock.

He'd never-- she hadn't told him... but he so badly wanted to. The sight of Orihime on her knees with his cock sliding in and out of her lips, the image in his mind of her swallowing him down, it was too much.

A surprised grunt left his lips as his hips began to buck. With hardly any decision-making abilities left, he pulled out of her mouth at the last second, just as his cock erupted. His seed shot out in spurts. The milky white fluid hit the corner of her mouth while he pumped the rest onto her chest, stroking his cock as hard and fast as possible with his hand.

Her bare breasts jiggled as she arched her back, accepting his offering. She was still trying to caress his balls, but he jerked so hard her hand fell free. Beneath his gaze and admiration, she licked his come from her lips. The sight of her kneeling on the floor, tasting his come, chest covered in her efforts, made him jerk harder on his cock.

After a minute, his hips finally stopped jerking and his cock stopped spurting. He continued to stroke himself slowly.

Little tremors continued to shudder through him. Orihime watched, wide-eyed and observant, as she always did when they had sex. Eager to learn along with him.

As his cock softened, he dropped to his knees before her and stared at the vision she made. Then he leaned down and licked a streak of white from one breast. She writhed and gasped, calling his name as her fingers found his hair. Returning the favor would be almost as enjoyable as receiving. Sucking on her nipple, he got caught up in the bounty of her breasts for a minute, but finally began kissing his way down between her thighs.


End file.
